


like bunnies

by Capitola



Series: Nott a Coffee Shop AU [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Banter, Closet Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Minor Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast, Quickies, Widobrave Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitola/pseuds/Capitola
Summary: Nott and Caleb take a “break” in the supply closet.
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Series: Nott a Coffee Shop AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117703
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	like bunnies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparxwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nott A Coffee Shop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754358) by [sparxwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites). 



> I think this loosely fits in for the "Fluff" prompt for day 4 of widobrave week. _Nott A Coffee Shop_ was one of my favorite fics that I've read this year, and I couldn't resist writing a bit of smut for it.

"Jessie, can you watch the counter yourself for a bit? I need Caleb for something." 

Caleb’s back straightens instinctively at hearing that tone of voice from Nott; it’s only through sheer force of will that it doesn’t go straight to his cock. He sets aside the rag he’s been using to wipe down the counter, and turns around to catch Nott’s eye; she winks at him.

“Yeah, of course!” Jester chirps, obviously flattered by the level of responsibility she’s been asked to assume. She straightens up her posture, brushing imaginary crumbs off of her skirt. Her eyes do take a moment to flit from Caleb to Nott suspiciously, but she doesn’t add anything further.

“ _Excellent_. I just need to get...something down in the supply closet. I’ll bring him back in one piece.” Nott doesn’t _physically_ crook her fingers in a “come hither” gesture, but it is very, very implied, and Caleb follows her obediently. 

The instant they round the corner, Nott grabs a handful of his shirt and pulls him down to kiss her, hungry and passionate. He gasps against her mouth, reveling in the momentary surprise, enjoying just how much this little woman keeps him on his toes. They move together clumsily, him opening the supply closet door, her shoving him in and yanking the string to turn on the single lightbulb. 

They don’t really need to be doing it like this, it’s not like they’re sneaking around. They’re certainly not trying to pull the wool over Nott’s husband’s eyes, not when Caleb had his tongue on Yeza’s asshole not even a week ago. This is an open thing. So the natural conclusion is that Nott orders Caleb into the supply closet like this because she _likes_ to fuck in there, gets some thrill out of him taking her against the (sealed) boxes of paper towels and cup sleeves and plastic straws. 

(The flour sacks are more comfortable but they burst far too easily, and, as Nott is far too fond of saying, even a coffeeshop that’s a blatant front is not made of money.)

Nott’s more vocal than usual, little moans slipping past her lips as they kiss and nip at each other’s faces. She gets her legs wrapped around Caleb’s waist and both hands twisted in his hair, tight enough to hurt but not enough for him to tell her to stop. Nott’s all sharp ends, sharp hands and teeth and nails, and Caleb’s always liked a little pain to keep him on his toes. 

It’s delicate work to keep her steady as he undoes his trousers and frees his cock, already stiff from the kissing and the thought of her tits and the press of her hips against his. He fumbles around in one pocket for a condom. 

(He swipes them from the little bowl Caduceus sets out for customers by the till, with a little note that reads, "bee safe :).")

"Hold me steady so _I_ can put it on," Nott says, her hand already grabbing for his. He obliges, shifting his grip so he can keep her balanced against him as she tears open the wrapper and unrolls it over his length. Her hand lingers a moment on his cock, gripping him as if she's tempted to get him off with her hand instead. She loves to do that, he knows, loves making him spill over her fingers and holding them up so he can lick his own spend off of them. But she changes her grip, bringing him towards her as she uses her other hand to shove her underwear to the side.

Caleb pushes into her, the lube of the condom aided by her own slickness. She gives a little satisfied grunt, wiggling her hips forward. He presses his face into her hair, still damp from a shower and smelling freshly of shampoo, and fucks her a little deeper. He wonders...

"Did you wake up ready for me?" Caleb murmurs in her ear. "Or did you get what you wanted from your husband and then come down here for more?" Nott responds by sucking a mark into his neck, too high up for him to cover with a scarf. 

"Big words from the man who follows me around like I've got his dick on a leash."

He pinches her ass hard for that, and she gives him another rough kiss, teeth grazing over his lip. 

“Who needs a leash when you’ve got a body like this one?” he teases, peppering kisses down her neck. 

“And — mmph — all this time I thought you liked me for my wit,” she retorts, the tone of her teasing slightly dampened by the obvious notes of breathy satisfaction in her voice. 

“You’re the whole package.”

“And don’t you forget it.”

Caleb might get another word in here but decides against it when he hits a sweet spot inside of her and really starts to feel his orgasm building. He presses his cheek to hers and they stay like that, breathing heavily in each other’s ears. He can tell he's going to feel this in his back tomorrow, the combined effort of holding her up and fucking into her, but right now he doesn't care. Right now it's just the two of them here in the orange glow of the naked lightbulb and she's so hot and wet around his cock. 

She slips a hand down between the two of them, fingers working at her clit until she comes with a long, heavy moan into Caleb’s shoulder. Caleb keeps fucking her through it, the way that she likes, until he reaches his own climax, holding her as tightly as she’s holding him. They come down together, the only sound in the world their calming gasps and the only feeling in the world each other. For a minute.

Then there’s a knock at the door, and if a knock could sound frustrated, this one would.

"Occupied!" Nott shouts, and it is only by experience that Caleb knows to duck his head away from hers to avoid her shouting straight into his ear. 

"I need chocolate chips," Caduceus grumbles from the far side of the door. 

"Use something else! We're busy!"

Caleb doesn’t _hear_ Caduceus’s eyes roll, but he’s fairly certain he can picture his expression at the moment. A moment passes as they listen to Caduceus shuffle back to the kitchen, and then Caleb and Nott look at each other and begin to laugh, that kind of infectious laughter that grows stronger the more they look at the other’s face and see them laughing too. They’re still laughing as Caleb pulls off of her, as he ties off the condom and they put their clothes to rights.

“You know,” Caleb says, “he’s definitely going to be telling everyone exactly _why_ the cookies have white chocolate or raisins today instead of chocolate.”

“They’ll buy them anyways,” Nott laughs. “It’s part of our charm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [flammablehat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat) and [asterCrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterCrash/pseuds/asterCrash) for reading over this, and of course to sparx for letting me play in her sandbox.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3 You can also find me on [tumblr](https://capitola.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/knitinerant).


End file.
